


Hell-bent

by Dominatrix



Series: 120 Raindrops on the window [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Does that count as Crack?, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers fanfiction about him and Sherlock. Sherlock is thrilled. John...well, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell-bent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this has been done before.  
> Of course I had to write a long, Johnlock version (yes, it is smutty): http://archiveofourown.org/works/1535732/chapters/3250550  
> Lots of love, Dominatrix ♥

„John!“ The voice of his flatmate was sounding impatient when it got into the former military doctor’s mind, who softly shook his head to get back into reality.

“Hm?” he replied. Not the most eloquent answer, but he wasn’t able to say anything more. Still there were pictures chasing around in his mind he just couldn’t turn off.

“What are you looking at to be distracted like this? I’ve been asking you the fifth time now.” John looked at the display of his laptop again and prepared for an explanation. After his mouth had been standing open for a few seconds he closed it again. He couldn’t possibly tell Sherlock what he had just looked at.

“Help yourself, Sherlock.” The consulting detective lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed, and came out of the kitchen over to the desk at which John was sitting. A low noise of disapproval was all he got.

“That is surprisingly…Well, there are no pictures. Not what I expected.” John wondered what in fact Sherlock had expected – but then he remembered the evening when Sherlock had confiscated his laptop (after throwing his own out of the window because a particularly annoying client wouldn’t ask him for advice and the constant presence of such stupidity drove him insane) and knew that he could answer the question himself. He swallowed drily. “Just read.”

Afterwards John was sure that it had been a mistake to click on a link that had been sent to his blog by an anonymous source. It had surely been a mistake to read the whole text. Now it was impossible to see Sherlock the same way he had before.

For a few seconds there was silence, then Sherlock cleared his throat, still bowed over John’s shoulder.

“That’s… _us_ , I presume?”

“I think so” John answered, and he sounded more irritated than he had wanted to. One single time Sherlock had nothing to do with what happened – at least he hoped it. “Of course it could be a different John, and a different Sherlock, who live in a different flat, who just coincidentally has the address 221B Baker Street…But that is _rather_ improbable I would dare to say.”

“And what exactly is it?” Sherlock asked, while his eyes were still restlessly wandering over the screen.

“It seems to be called fanfiction. People write stories of which they wish would happen. Or something like that.”

„But why should someone think…That the two of us…Look, this is not possible anatomically. And this is, due to your height and general figure, really not…” John lifted his hands in defense.

“Sherlock!” There was no going back, Sherlock was too fascinated.

“What I just don’t understand: If we were just in the kitchen, how can we be on the couch so fast? How could there ever fit two people on it, in the rage of the battle?”

“I will just ignore this question” John decided and got up.

“John, you do know that the content of truth of this…fanfiction, how you call it, can just be proved in one single way.”

John couldn’t believe his ears, and he could barely distract himself from just fainting.

“Sherlock, I cannot actually do what I do there.” He pointed at the laptop. “I mean…No. I’m not gay.“ Sherlock laughed lowly, and only when John shot him a bad glance he explained what amused him so much.

“You say that in there, too. But it continues in a…creative way. If every murder would be so utterly thought through like this ist he world would be a more beautiful place. But these discrepancies puzzle me. It would be in the duty of science to put them down. Don’t you think so too, John?”

Sherlock would never find out what John thought about that, at least not today. John had concluded with a frustrated sigh that it could take some time for Sherlock to calm down again, and had disappeared into his room.

The next hours he tried to block out all the pictures that came to his mind thanks to this website.

He wasn’t very successful.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Guinea pig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535732) by [Dominatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix)




End file.
